Cruel Fairytale
by sugoiemily5000
Summary: in a magikal school called hog warts, everybody lovs me, lucia del insomnia. i love kpop so much and emo stuff. this story is so emo so reed at ur own risque...
1. Chapter 1: Insomnia

AUTHORS NOTES

hi everygothy! i'm transfering my fic from wattpad to here since i think itll do better here and i want to have teh older chapters here for referenzd. so here u go1

original an notes

hey everyone, im anastasia iris jimin hatheway and i lov kpop and goth music! special thanks to my best friend in da whole wide world emilia kitsune gillespie for bringin her ipod for writing music! and special fangz to my bf tristan for kissin me n hugging me and being goth with m lov ya more than skulls n bones!

My name is Lucia Del Insomnia and i have long knee length pink hair with several black streaks in it, and at the bottom it gradients into white and i have long dark red bangs that are super cool looking & emo. I have pail white skin and i have purple eyeshadow with little black sparkles in it, and i have eyes that are half red, half black, and half white. i have super thin brows like jessicka's (AN: if u dont know who that is ur invalid!) i wear blood-red lip gloss and my lips are thick but not too thick, perfect for kissing my boyfrend. i'm 5'7"1/2 tall, and i have pink fingernails with little skulls painted on them. i like to go to hot topic, and i'm super rich. i wear white fishnet stockings on my legs, and i have a blood red microskirt with a skull keychain hanging off it, and under that i wear black shorts with white trim. i have a tattoo of the my chemical romance logo on my stomach, and i wear a crop top jacket that's white with fuzzy stuff on the collar, and also it's always open. under that i wear a crop top slightly shorter than the jacket, and it's black with a red satan star on it. i wear striped black and red arm stockings with black fingerless gloves, and the right stocking isn't as long as the other. i wear black socks with black books with red soles, and the laces are golden because im rich enough to have them! i have white foundation to look even paler and i have hot pink mascara and white eyeliner, and i have black blush. under my right eye i have the nobody symbol from kingdom hearts tattoed in red. i have another tatto on my leg of a skull with blood coming out of the eye sockets, and it's got a purple outline. and i also have a black and blue striped beanie.

I go to gothwarts school of witchcraft and misery. it was hogwarts but i was so cool they changed it for me. my boyfriend is draco malfoy and we go to the same house, slitheren. my best non boyfriend friend boy is neville sha'dows. he used to be a loser but now he's cool and muscular but he's not sexy enough for me. my best friend girl is luna lovebad, she took me to gothsmeade's tattoo parlor for my tattoos.

anyways, i was sitting on my bed reading goth books (AN: like dracula n shiz) and listening to Peek-A-Boo by Red Velvet. then there was a knock at the door, and it was my boyfriend, draco.

"Hey baby." he said as he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. hmph. i wish he pinned me against the iron maiden but i forgave him. "hi baby, how was your trip to Hot Topic?" I asked. he chuckled. "They were having a 2 for 1 discount, so..." he said as he pulled out a satan star necklace. I gasped. "It's so kawaii" I said, as i magicked it onto my neck. "Necklacicus Onnicus!" I said.

"I was thinking, wanna sneak out to the dark forest and... make out?" he asked. "Oh yes, can we listen to K-POP?" i asked. "Are you going to be bringing ur black iPod?" he asked. "Yes" I answered. "okay, then yes!" he said.

He left to take care of some dumb homework.

"OMG. I love him" I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

AUTHORS NOTES

hi ladies and gentlegoths, im back with part two! not a lot of people have scene it yet (pun intended) but i giv a big dark goth thanx to those who hav! special thanks to emilia for suggesting this chapterz plot

I waited in The Forest, waiting for that hottie Draco Malfoy. Out of no where, he came! "I'm here baby!" He said as began fiercly kissing me. we hugged 'n maked out even harder, only a brit could french me so good. "Sock cray Blue!" some poser from Bowbatons exclaimed. At least, i think that's what she said. But who cares, shes a dumb blond poser so who cares? "I will have you know FRENCH people ah zee best fronch kisseurs!" she said, spitting on my face. "Go away you prep loser b***h, i'm cooler than you!" she scoffed and ran away, and me n Draco kept on Frenching so hard, i felt like i WAS in Paris! (AN: i wanna go to paris and meet a sexy male french goth man~)

After we finished, we listened to korean hip-hop as we sat on a tree. "You're so pretty", Draco told me. "how pretty?" I asked. "So pretty, i'd cast avadah cadaver on myself to save your beauty" I loved hearing that, and I loved him. So we kissed... even more.

Just then, Minirva McGonaggle (the stingiest b**** in school) stormed to us! "Young Lady and young man, what are you doing? FRENCH KISSING?"

I hissed at her, revealing my cute kawaii cat fangs. "AAH! AAHHHH!" Mcgongle screamed, and she ran away like a little wussy! Me and Draco laughed even more and... well, you know. kissed, even more ;)

Then, the bellz rang. "Oh no, we gotta get back to gothwartz!" We said! We ran so fast, he was lookin at me n my body... I hoped he would never stop lookin.

We made it back just in time, and the president of the school, Xalbert Xumblexoor was standing there, with his black crown with yellow metal trim, a white staff with a black cresent moon on the top that was floating so eerily, his black robes with white and red trim, his blood red eyes and black fingernails and white beard with streaks of black, and his long, glorious white spikey mane. "And what are you two doing so late to school?"

"We were kissin'" I said.

"Oh, in that case, no problem." Xalbert said. We continued on, my skirt flowing in the wind. it began raining really hard. "Glad we're in here and not out there", I said relieved. "Yeah... not anymore." He said. We dropped to the ground and frenched even more.

"By the way, Lucia..." He asked. "I heard BTS is playing this week in Birmingham... wanna go?"

I gasped. "YES I WOULD LOVE IT, THANK YOU BABEY!" i screamed as i hugged him and jumped up in down and frenched him even more, and we ran up the stairs and slept.


	3. Chapter 3: BTS live

AUTHORS NOTES

hey everyone, im having a very gothy day rn, my stupid mom made me clean my room n my bathroom n everything, god i hate her, goths for ever, preps for NEVER!

I woke up, and got ready for the day. I ran to class, today we were learning to 2 make objects gothic. "Hell-o everyone, I am Severus Snape, and i'll be teaching this Defense Against The Prep Arts class. Today I'll teach you how to make things gothic."

He pulled out a sailor moon vhs tape. I snarled. "Now point your wand at the object you desire to change, and say, Satanicus Omnius." he cast the spell onto the vhs. he put it in a blood-red vhs player. When it came on, it was called sailor doom. sailor doom told the girls it was time to sacrifice some their blood for their special goth magic blood summoning ritual,and they summoned a demon goat and they killed all the preps and the whole city, and we clapped for her.

We all left class after doin that spell and i looked for Draco. i didn't see him anywhere until he came up to me. "Sorry i'm late, i was harrasing some preps" he said. "kawaii"

We went into our dormitories and we laid on the bed, kissing. Then I realized, the concert was today!

We got into our flying 2008 Ferrari F430 Spider and flew to the concert. When we got there, BTS had just started performing! I recognized the song from the first letter of the first word of the romanization of the song they were singing, it was Blood Sweat and Tears!

I loved it, and I loved seeing Jimin... I wanna Seoul all of his body, if you catch my drift

Draco looked at me funny. "Dont worry baby, I still love you more than BTS. b'sides, I think he's dating Seulgi or whatever, i have morals!"

Draco smiled, and kissed me alot. AFter the concert, we went to Gothsmeade to buy some blood orange wine. we did cheers and got our drink on. We sexily stumbled all the way home n passed out on our respective beds, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The dream

an!

im back with another reup from wartpad! here u go gothbabys!

AUTHOR NOTES

* * *

Hey gothy people, guess what? Me n mah boyfriend kissed for the 1st time XX3XX so this chapters extra long just 4 u all, bc im in such a gothically gud mood! WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS DREAM VIOLENCE!

* * *

I woke up in my dream in a black void with little white clouds at my feet?

"Woh literally what?" i chuckled.

then, that stupid b***h stupidturd prep Harry Poter rose up form the clouds, and slapped me hard!

'Preps for LAIFE" he said in his Daniel Radcliffey way. I ran at to him, and punched him but he turned into stupid doves n pigeons (an: WORST BIRDS EVAR! :( )

Then Hermione rose up and slit my throat and laughed, and spelt "preps for life" with my blood! I screamed, blood squishing outta my throat.

Then they put me in a pink cube and spun me around until i died of g-string centrifical force! it was like the euthenasia coaster! Then they Pushed the cube off a cliff and i fell out and broke my gothy spine, and Ron looked at me and laughed and then i woke up.

It was early in the morning, 4:00 even!

I got up and went pea in my goth toilet, and when i looked in the mirror i saw Harry Potter, but when i turned around, he was... gone!

I wondered why i saw that but i brushed it off as extreme tiredness. I got a glass of charcoal infused vodka (my favorite drink!) and fell back asleep, and i was back in the black room

This time, my best frend Luna Lovegood put her hands on my shoulders. "Woah, what are you, a lesbean?" Luna nodded "Yes but that's not the point. Bad things will happen soon, luci-chan. (AN: she likes anime so much she learned japanese) you see, the preps will wage a ware soon, and u gotta be ready. iT WILL begin when one of you converts..." I gasped. "Really? she nodded again. Severus Snape rose from the ground but he was giant, and he had jersey shores spraytanned skin, white sparkly eyeshadowe, trashy white lip gloss, blond dyed hair, and a pink dress with pop culture keychains hanging off iT. he also had pink combat boots with pink n white stockings, elbow length white gloves and yellow painted on freckles, and a white and yellow tiara. "OH NO... HE'S GANGURO!" i screamed. I shouted some more, and i ran, and he grabbed me, and in his monotone scary voice that he usually has, he said "You should try being Ganguro too, Lucia. it's so kawaii desu~" and he crushed me between his fingers, smushing me around between his thumb n index finger until i was like chewed up gum. then he flicked me into a wall n i died again. I sure keep dying

I woke up, heavily breathing. It was 10:00, time to go to goth circle with my friends. but i wondered if i should bring up my dream.


	5. Chapter 5: the goth circle

AUTHORS NOTES

* * *

extra chaptre for you gothy people! anwyays the other day. i went 2 see da labyrinth (david bowie was sooooo hot, 2 bad hes dead) and it was fantastic so i decided 2 include him in da story, special thanks 2 emilia 4 suggestin 2 me how to include him in the story! you better giv good reviews! loves n gothkisses! also i failed my physics test but idk why!

* * *

we all sat in a circle, painting our fingernails black, and we all polished our satan star necklaces like there was no tomorrow and we were listening to Poker Face by Lady Gaga (an: GAGA I STAN U BE MY FRIENDD)

Luna Lovebad looked at me. "Hey Lucia, whats up? you look like you've seen a ghost." I scoffed. "I'f i saw a ghost i'd be blushin cuz ghosts are HOT" i said with pride. "sexy" said Mona Mrytle, who was brought back from the dead thanks 2 our satan magic.

"Anywayz... I had a nightmare last night." i said wistfully. "omg, did you touch a zombies butt?" said Mona Myrtle. "NO, like... i had a bad dream." i said, wising that was my dream. everyone gasped. "What happened?" everyone asked.

"I dreamt that snape... became a..." gobs of tears filled my eyes. i accidentally dropped my nail polish brush on the floor, leaving a streak of black on my hand. I cried and bit my arm with my fangz. i drank the blood and i became a lot more calm. "I dreamed that snape... bec-became..." i looked all around me. (an: if you don't feel bad for her i'll kick your a**!1!)

"a prep."

Everyone GASPED.

"No, it was just a dream!" Bellatrix LaStrange comforted me, sucking on my wound a bit to get in on my blood.

Emo Chang painted her nails more. "I think, like, maybeh, you have precognition. XOXO" she said. everyone shot her down with a "dude wtf" glance. I sighed an emo sigh sexily. "I think shes right. more tears fell down my face. "It felt like it wasnt real but it would be" i bit myself again and sucked out more blood. finally i felt refreshed. "my blood's really tasty today... must have been all that goth flavored pocky i had yesterday" (an: don't you wish goth pocky was real?)

I got up sexily and sharpened my fangs. i sat back down, and looked at Sasha Tonxx, the descendent of Dora Tonks. "Do YOU think he'll change? After all, he brought sailor moon to school..."

She shook her head. "ur woryin too much gurl, what u need to worry bout's those preppy two shoes, harry potter n his prep pals" Oh yeah, I was Gonna kick their ass today!

I ran out of the room and put on my kicking boots, and i ran to kick their asses!

But then, I ran into... DAVID BOWIE! (an: c i TOLD u he'd be in the story!)

"my my my, what haveth we here?" he said in his sexy voice.

"um... h.. HI mr bowie..." i said cutely.

"I'm your new teacher... Snape has gone into... the woods." he said sexily, but with a tone of seriousness. He turned around to start talking dramatically but i just kept looking at his toned butt. "um... i gotta go mr. bowie..." i said sadly. "i gotta go kick my friends asses." he told me where they were and i thanked him.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Connections

AUTHORS NOTES

* * *

oh. my goth! this fic is doing so well, thaxn you all for giving me 40+ viewz!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PREPPY PANTCRAPPERS DOIN, ARE YOU CRAPPIN YOUR PANTS? MOTHER F%%%!" (AN: THANK U TRISTAN THIS MADE ME LOL, GOTHS 4 L;IVE!)

I was storming down the hall to Harry, Ron and Hermoine who were standing there, wearing their preppy outfits that were white and golden. Ron was considered the most handsome of them. I ran faster and faste r and then i punched ron in the teeth. "Not so handsome NOW, are you?!" Ron screamed in pane. (an: ron sux!)

"What THE HELL?" Hermione shouted. "THIS IS WHAT U GET FOR BEIN A PREP!" i shouted as i punched him again. Harry ran off. "OH NO U DONT" i shouted. I Pointed my wad and shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and made harry freeze and fall down. (an: HARRY SUX!)

Just then, that b****ch McGognagle came storming to me and slapped me accross my face really hard! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she said, jumping in anger. "tch... just punishing some preps..." i said. she grumbled. "Young lady, you KNOW i don't like this behavior!" she screamed in my face. "HEY BACK OFF HAG. YOU ARE VIOLATING MY SPACE, I CAN HIT YOU LEGALY!" i screamed (an: gotta write this in a hury im about to go 2 a concrt so sorry ikf theres mistakes!)

McGon'ngal gasped. "You'D DO NO SUCH THING!" she said. I sighed sexily, and took out a sandal and whupped it on the palm of my hand. "I can and I will." she gasped. "YOU PUT THAT SANDAL BACK YOUNG LADY. I MEAN IT." she creamed loudly in my ear!

I threw it in her mouth and she choked almost to death! "GHHK. GHHK. GHHK. GHHK." she said. I laughed gothically at her misfortune, when all of a sudden she pulled the sandal out and threw it at me!

"YOUNG LADY YOU CAN CHOSE EITHER DETENTION OR DEATH1!" she screamed.

i sniffled. "UR SUCH A PREP, I CHOOSE DEATH!" i said, running away. my stocking accidentaly ripped and my bf draco was looking at mah thigh!

"U A RE SUCH A EPRVERT!" i yelled, and i ran to the dark forest.

I screeched and i laid on the ground."i wish i could make her go away!" i cried. "WHY DID U MAKE ME TOO COOL TO SUCEED, SATAN!" i yelled. Just then i heard footsteps... it was.. VICKYMORT, VOLDAMORT'S SISTA!

"tch, way to like, let ur dumb professor walk all over you, like a chump,.. she's such a bitca, isnt sheh?" (an: BUFFY ROX SO MUCH!)

"Wh..who are you?" i asked shyly.

"I'm VICKYMORT.. DUH!"

She had pale white skin, long blond hair tied in to sexily ponytails that were long, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, a tube top crop top in pink with the words "bad girl' written on the front in black and black short shorts with fishnet stockings, and black leather boots. she had black long fingernails and white mascara.

"listen like... i can help u be cooler if u like, help meh out." she said xexily.

"what do YOU want." i asked.

"So like... my brother is goth but he wants to like,, kill everyone and thats like... no t good bc it's bad. fend him off plzz" she said.

"Okay" i respomed.

"gr8, heres a bunch of stuff, but the most important thing u'll need is this gothix pendant. it gives u unique goth spells and makes u unchangeable so no one can make u prep." she said as she laid a lot of things in my arms. "and by teh way, heres my phone number. call me 4 healp."

She vanished in a instant! I put everything into a bag and walked back 2 my dorm.


End file.
